There are a number of considerations relevant to coatings for wood substrates, such as cabinets, furniture, and the like. For example, the coating compositions should be curable without the need to apply excessive heat, wood substrates cannot be subjected to the high temperatures that can be used to cure coatings, for example, on metal substrates. In addition, it is desirable that the coatings offer sufficient resistance to mar and scratch, while at the same time having an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Finally, as with most coatings, environmental considerations are also relevant. Thus, improved coatings taking into account all of these considerations are desired.